NaruSaku ending 699
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: Naruto finally got Sasuke home but the question is that will he confess to the girl he loves? Will Sakura realize her feelings?


A/N I don't own Naruto cause If I did then this ending would be real.

Sakura and her sensei Kakashi walked to the injured Naruto and Sasuke. She released her chakra and started healing them both. Sasuke looks at Sakura with guilt.

"Sakura... I'm sorry." Sakura glared the Uchiha and punches his face.

"Sorry? You're sorry? After all what you did? After you trying to kill me three times. You know I used to think,Sasuke, that my feelings would never change for you but I was wrong. I'm no longer in love with you. " Sasuke was shocked at her rant. Then smirked at the beautiful pink haired Kuinichi. She smiled at the blonde knucklehead.  
"Thank you Naruto." Sakura told him. Naruto looked at her in widen eyes. "What?"

"Thank you for keeping your promise. Thank you never going back at your word." Said Sakura as she finished both healing the two injured boys. Then wiped her Kakashi then spoke to his team.

"Well now that's this is out of the way let's free everyone." They all nodded then formed a jutsu. After the jutsu. Everyone was released from the cocoons. After she got out of her cocoon. Tsuande looked up at the sky and smiled.

"_Naruto you did it. You saved us all again." _

A few weeks later, Konoha is still rebuilding. Naruto walks to the gate to say goodbye to Sasuke who got pardoned by Tsuande who is retiring with Kakashi replacing her. But he decides to leave the village for some "soul searching." He then sees his friend named Hinata walking. He sighs then walks to her.

"Hey Hinata." Hinata looked at the future Hokage and smiled.

"Hi, Naruto." She waved but is not blushing.

"Listen... I have something to tell you. It's about what you told me you loved me at the Pein attack." Hinata was suprised that he remembered.  
"Listen I'm really flattered that you feel this way about me. But I don't feel this way about you. I'm sorry. If I told you I love you then I would be lying to myself... I would be a scumbag. That's not who I am." He said while rubbing his neck.

"Yeah I know, Naruto." Naruto was shocked. He expected her to cry.

"You see ever since Neji died. I realized that I should be stronger and be head of the clan. That I need to get stronger. And ever since Sakura hugged you I fully realized that...I am not the girl for you." She smiled and hugged her former crush.

"Thank you for being honest. " Naruto Smiled and hugged back then runs to the gate, seeing Sakura who was saying her goodbye to Sasuke.

"So...You're leaving already? But Tsuande can fix your arm like she fixed Naruto's." Sakura asked.

"Yeah I feel like I have too, Sakura. Now I have to see the ninja world for myself. I must know what kind of state of world is in." Sasuke told her. Sakura was impressed that he did change. She raised her hand wanting a handshake.

"Then... good luck Sasuke. I may not be in love with you anymore but you're still my teammate and I wish you the best." Sasuke was shocked then shook her hand.

"Sakura... you've really matured. Not just like a shinobi but as person too." She smiled then pressed his hand tightly, making him nerous as she smiles.

"If you hurt Naruto again... I'll proably kill you." Sasuke finally let her go than asked her an unexpected question.  
"You're in love with him, aren't you?" He asked making Sakura blush.

"I... I don't know." She whispered. Sasuke sighed.  
"Listen Sakura. I know that you told him that you love him but you're were confused with your feelings. Now that you had closure with me, I suggest you tell him. because he's been there for you, he saved you as you saved him. " He said. That speech encouraged her.

"You're right. I will tell him as soon as..."

"As soon as what?" A voice asked her. She turns around to see a certain blonde knuckleheaded Ninja. Sakura blushed.

"I...I'll tell you later okay?" Naruto nodded. Then looked at Sasuke.  
"Well Sasuke. I wish you were staying but I guess you gotta do this" He said, sadly.

"Yeah I feel like I should do this dobe in order to fully redeem myself." He said. Naruto handed him a broken headband.

"I think you should have this. It symbolizes our friendship." Sasuke smiled at his best friend the did something that was out of character... He hugged him with his one arm.

"Thank you, dobe. This is a great gift. Naruto hugged him back.

"No problem, Sasuke. Take care of yourself." They finished hugging.

"You too, Naruto. And Sakura too." He said then starting leaving the village. Naruto and Sakura looked at their teammate walking away from the village to join team taka. He put his arm on the red headed girl named Karin. Naruto looked at the smiling pink haired girl. It was now or never for him to confess.

"Hey Sakura, I have to tell you something." Sakura turned her head at Naruto.  
"What is it, Naruto?" Naruto sighed.

"Remember that day when you sat at the bench?" Sakura nodded.

"Yes It was the first time Sasuke, complineted my forehead. That's when I loved him cause he was the first one to complienment my forehead." She added that last one sadly.

"You sure have a charming forehead. It makes me want to kiss it." Sakura gasped then flashed back

_"You sure have a charming forehead. It makes me want to kiss it." _ Sasuke said in flashback.

"That was you wasn't it?" Naruto smirked then transformed himself into Sasuke.

"You sure have a charming forehead. It makes me wanna kiss it." Then he transformed back. Sakura put her hands on her mouth.

_**"It's official. You love Naruto." **_ Inner Sakura said exicted.

_"Yeah I now know I am." _ Sakura said smiling. She stared at Naruto who was worried.

"Hello Sakura. Are you okay?" Instead of answering Naruto's question, she smashed her lips on Naruto's. Naruto was shocked at first then decided to kiss her back. They kissed for about 5 mintutes until they needed air. They were silent for a minute.

"So... I guess I'm your boyfriend?" Asked Naruto. Sakura playfully slapped her new boyfriend then smiled.

"Yeah. I guess you are. I love you, Naruto." She said. Naruto smiled at his new girlfriend.

"I love you, too Sakura." They kissed each other again unaware that two ghostly figures were watching them. One was a blonde haired man with spikier blonde hair than Naruto. The other is a woman with long and beautiful red hair.

"See, honey. I told you that he found a girl just like you." Minato said.

"Yeah, I know, he's gonna be a great hokage but more importantly a great husband and father." Kushina smiled at the new couple.

I wrote my verison of 699. I hope you like it. I wrote it the best I could. See ya.


End file.
